Wolf (ATLAS game)
' ' Wolves are one of the aggressive Mammals in ATLAS. Contents hide *1Basic Information **1.1Behavior **1.2Appearance **1.3Drops **1.4Gate Size **1.5Stats *2Domestication **2.1Taming **2.2Utility **2.3Breeding *3Combat *4Location *5Notes *6Gallery Basic Information[edit | edit source] Behavior[edit | edit source] Wolves are extremely aggressive toward players, tamed creatures and other wild animals. Appearance[edit | edit source] Wolves are large, dog-like creatures with thick fur pelts, similar to real-world wolves. They appear in shades of brown, grey, black and red. Drops[edit | edit source] *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Animal_Meat Animal Meat *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Bone Bone *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Pelt Pelt Gate Size[edit | edit source] *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Small_Wood_Gateway Small Wood Gateway *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Small_Stone_Gateway Small Stone Gateway *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Large_Wood_Gateway Large Wood Gateway *https://atlas.gamepedia.com/Large_Stone_Gateway Large Stone Gateway Stats[edit | edit source] 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Template:CreatureStats/attacks Domestication[edit | edit source] Taming[edit | edit source] Requires Taming Tier 2 Skill Tamed with prime meat and bolas. Injure the wolf down to below 20% (actual figure TBC) and then entrap it with your bola. Your bola will entrap for only 1 minute and 45 seconds, when the entrap effect wears off you will have to injure the wolf to below 20% health again and entrap once more for further feeding. The wolf will regenerate its health quickly after a certain time if not injured again. Having friends nearby to attack with bows (great choice as you can do strong shots or weak shots if needed). The delay in swapping between bola and bow makes having at least one friend nearby very beneficial. To feed the wolf for taming, your prime meat must be in the very last hotkey slot which is bound by default as the zero key '0'. Approach the wolf's head from its rear with its back nearest to you, not its feet. There is a very small spot in which the game will tell you that you can feed the wolf. If you approach from the front then the wolf will bite you. Feeding is every 30 seconds and if you're quick, you can feed three times per entrapment. With taming bonuses you may only need to feed 5 bones to a level 2-4 wolf. Once tamed and named, place meat in the inventory and a tier 2 saddle and you are ready to ride and hunt with your new wolf friend. Wolves seem to also eat rotten meat, data needed to show if the feed effect is lesser or not. Utility[edit | edit source] Can be ridden for faster and safer transport, level up weight, stamina and attack. Can be a combat pack horse if you only level up weight, but for safe freight the horse is much better for weight. Can also be set to aggressive and without a saddle to act as defence while you harvest. Breeding[edit | edit source] You can't breed wolves. Combat[edit | edit source] The wolf has a significant knockback effect, be wary of fighting near cliff edges or water. Two wolves attacking together can make it very difficult to retaliate due to aiming difficulties and constantly being knocked off target or out of range . Lure it into water to slow its speed, Headshots work well. Location[edit | edit source] Wolves have been found in the following regions: X = No Wolves in this grid (confirmed). Notes[edit | edit source] *A Wolf without a saddle is approximately 130 weight. Gallery 800px-Tamed wolf.jpg 800px-Wolf Image.jpg Download (67).jpg maxresdefault - 2019-03-23T181057.249.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-03-23T181018.168.jpg maxresdefault - 2019-03-23T181045.662.jpg mqdefault (9).jpg wolf (1).jpg Role in the series Category:Dog Category:Celtonion